Given the complexity and costs associated with modern industrial gas turbines, condition monitoring is becoming very important. A failure of gas turbine components or a shutdown due to malfunctioning can result in considerable expenses. Hot gas path parts such as, for example, turbine buckets can be monitored to determine their condition and assess remaining useful life. Timely discovery of any structural failures in the hot gas path parts may eliminate possible losses resulting from the gas turbine downtime.
Hot gas path parts can be monitored using infrared thermography. The infrared thermography may provide useful data for identifying defects and detecting areas for inspection as well as predicting maintenance schedule for the gas turbine, all while the gas turbine is in-service. However, data associated with infrared thermography may include sensitive information which is not intended for public use and may need to be securely transmitted and stored.